


"Let me hold your hand"

by BadBoyDeanAsf



Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: Adorable, Fluff, Kid Fic, M/M, Sentence Prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-26 04:41:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21368347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadBoyDeanAsf/pseuds/BadBoyDeanAsf
Summary: Sentence prompt"Let me hold your hand"Reddie oneshot
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 7
Kudos: 73





	"Let me hold your hand"

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Enjoy this sentence prompt ficlet!

When Eddie Kaspbrak was scared, his father would hold his hand.

It started when he was three years old and he would have nightmares, all stemming from a clown night light he had by his bed. His father would tell him it was just scary dreams and they would go away. He would cry softly at night, until his tears stopped running down his face and his eyes felt heavey, Yet his father never left. Every night he would come in and sit at the edge of his bed with a small smile and gentle words, rubbing his hand with his thumb and telling him stories of princes and dragons. 

He was never scared of the dragons, only that clown.

When he was five years old, his daddy died, No one held his hand when he found out. His mommy would talk about how sad it made her when he brought up his dad. Soon enough all the pictures and memories of him were gone. He could still feel the soft touch of his fathers hand, every night and every time he had a bad dream. It was instinct to look around his room and hope to see his father, there at the end of his bed. Only to be met with nothing at all.

When he was six years old he met his best friends, Billy and Richie. 

They would greet him every morning at preschool with great big smiles and large hugs, Richies hugs always crushed him- But he didn't care. It was nice to have someone hold him, even if they weren't holding his hand, they were there, A solid structure to hold on to, a comfort he didn't know he was missing and at that time in his life he didn't recognize needing it at all.

When he was twelve years old, He met his first bully.

He remembered rocks being thrown at him as he and his friends ran away, and he definitely remembers running out of breath. He ran as fast as he could before he could feel his lungs burning and his legs slowing down. That was the first time Richie Tozier held his hand, He had dragged him though the streets, attempting to get away. That was also the first time he escaped Henry Bowers' wrath.

When he was thirteen, Richie started climbing through his window, sometimes at night, sometimes during the day. They would read comic books and giggle, talking about nothing and everything all at once.

Sometimes Richie's fingers would brush his, and he could feel something there, something he couldn't yet recognize.

When he was fifteen, Richie crawled through his window- Eddie was already asleep, but he was crying- wailing almost. Richie ran to Eddie's side as quickly as he could, shaking his best friend awake and holding him tight. He let Eddie cry into his neck and comforted him as he sobbed.

There was no more nightlight and yet he was scared of the dark, and sometimes even his own shadow.

Richie would always try to hold his hand, and unless they were in a situation it needed to be done, He never let him. This time was different.

"Let me hold your hand, Eds'. " 

So he did.


End file.
